


Go back with me

by inoue6



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoue6/pseuds/inoue6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of Cairo, Charles is dying and only Erik can make him go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go back with me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for X-Men Apocalypse ;)

Charles was laying limp on the floor of the partially destroyed building. Outside, the X-Men were fighting for the world, trying to save everything they loved and cared, against the fiercest foe they've ever encountered-Apocalypse. The ancient mutant wanted to enslave the humanity and rebuild the world by his liking. He nearly succeeded, but the ritual of transferring Apocalypse to Charles's body was stopped. However that gave the mutant an opening, where telepath could fight the foe inside his mind palace.

With the help of Jean, they managed to beat the Apocalypse but that left Charles bloodied and broken inside his own head.

His will to continue was gone, his solitude contaminated. He didn't want to stay anymore in this world and honestly why should he? They saved both mutantkind and humanity but the last years have been rough for everyone with the interspecies war only worsening. He was just tired and wanted everything to end.

While his mind was sitting on the floor, back supported by the scraps of what used to be Cerebro contemplating about his existence, his body was laying on the floor of some Egyptian house. The fact that Charles already lost the will to live made his vitals to deteriorate. His breathing became slower, as well as his heartbeat.

 _'He's dying!'_ Moira shouted as Jean and Erik entered the room. They rushed to his side, Eric placed his fingers at his neck searching for pulse.

 _'He's not yet gone.'_ Jean said. _'But I can't get him back, he went too far for me to reach.'_ She continued.

 _'He will come back for me. Can you project me inside his head?'_ The older mutant asked.

 _'Yes.'_ She replied and in the blink of an eye he found himself standing at the weird, blue grey-ish version of the mansion. It was partially destroyed and there was no roof exposing fog-like sky without any sun or surroundings. He was standing in the main hall but Charles was nowhere to be found. Erik concluded, that the only place he could be would be his solitude in Cerebro.

Maneuvering through the rumble, he made his way to the basement in search of his friend. He found him exactly where he thought he would be. Erik rushed to his friends side, noticing all the blood and injuries inflicted by Apocalypse. When he gently tapped his friend's cheek, Charles moaned slightly but hadn't woken up.

 _'Charles.'_ Erik said softly and shook his friend's shoulder.

 _'Erik...?'_ Younger man whispered.

 _'Yes, my friend. It's me.'_ He replied, stroking his hair soaked in blood.

 _'Get up.'_ He ordered, sliding his arm under his armpit to pick him up.

 _'No...'_ Charles's voice was barely audible.

 _'What do you mean no?'_ Erik was genuinely surprised.

 _'You're not going to sit here and wait for death to come. And surely I'm not going to let you die.'_ He continued, kneeling in front of his friend.

 _'Why not Erik? Why should I come back? What is out there for me except disappointment, pain and death? We tried to save the world and it has been saved. My job is done.'_ Charles replied.

 _'There is so much more than that. I can't believe that I'm saying this but there is also hope, you said that yourself.'_ Erik was devastated by his friend's words. Not long ago he was the hopeless, broken man that was saved by the man he tried to save right now. It was somewhat ironic that their roles shifted like that.

 _'Right now, hope is not enough to make me go back.'_ Charles said, closing his eyes.

 _'No my friend, hope was always your faithful companion, you trusted it and believed in it, why doubt it now?'_ Erik brushed a single strand of his hair behind his ear.

 _'I'm tired. And I don't want to fight anymore. Please, stay here with me until the end.'_ He pleaded.

 _'Charles, you're not going to die. I won't allow that to happen.'_ Erik's eyes started to water. No way he would let him leave. There was no other way to convince him so he released his emotions.

Memories filled with anger and pain flooded the room, showing Charles the worst moments of Erik's life. His mother, wife and daughter were the centre of the grief. Suddenly, it all changed when the older man showed his friend the memories which they both shared. Warm, soft feeling of peace, commitment and faith brushed through Charles's fingers like little strands of hair, nearly touchable. Erik showed the telepath their first meeting, those few times they shared adventures. He showed him every single time that his friendship helped him with the overwhelming anger and sadness.

 _'You believed in me when no one else did. You showed me that there is no situation without a choice. Now, I'm here to show you that I love you and I need you, one last time.'_ Erik couldn't stop the warm trickle of tears, rolling down his cheek. Charles looked deep into his eyes and smiled. Then he raised his hand and placed it on older man's hearth.

After that gesture both of them were transported back into their own bodies. Telepath started to cough when the air flooded his lungs. Erik noticed that he indeed was crying, not only in Charles's head. He reached out his arm and picked up his paralyzed friend, feeling his warm skin under his clothes. Somehow he managed to return Charles to the world and to him.


End file.
